A Short Pertasha Drabble
by 2431percabeth1342
Summary: Hey wonderful people, first story. Percy's got a new life away from the divine. NO FURTHER UPDATES.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers.

As the rain turned solid dirt to sodden mud, tears dripped from the hooded man's chin to mix with the rain upon the ground. Today the man was wearing black combat boots, faded blue jeans and a green hoodie, the hood pulled low over his face. Not 50 yards away, in a white van, a red-haired woman in a common looking watched, as she did every week, as the man once again mourned who he had lost so long ago, standing over their graves. He came every week sometimes with others but often alone. This was all the beautiful red-head in the white van knew, this infuriated her, she liked to know more than everyone else. She wanted to go and interrogate the man but she had her orders. Suddenly he stood straighter, seemingly holding his head higher, he reached up and pulled down his hood and, for once walked away down the path, straight towards the van, giving the woman the perfect angle to get photos of his face and when he did... she gasped, as she was alone, at his midnight black hair that was as messy as her apartment, and that was pretty messy as Barton would tell you, his intense sea-green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the soft moonlight and looks that could only be described as godly. The woman took the needed pictures and then allowed herself to sit back and relax enraptured by the thought of the man's eyes for several minutes before shaking herself and driving off to the safe-house where she would swap cars and return home.

-time skip-two days later-Monday-

Coulson P.O.V.

The Kraken, the name has begun popping up a lot lately, an assassin, a murderer or a hero, all depending on who you ask.

Regardless I must focus upon the terrorist I set Natasha on five weeks ago, she has requested permission to approach and I have given it, so she will have a report much faster than usual.

-time skip-five days later-Saturday-

Natasha P.O.V.

Ahhh, Damn Fury, I was just going to speak with the man when he sent all of the Avengers into the middle of nowhere to fight a large amount of Hydra forces, so many in fact that we were slowly beginning to be worn down, I'll admit I was slightly scared, when all of a sudden the Hydra soldiers began falling down dead with no apparent wounds on them, I soon saw the black blur straying near to each of those falling and simply touching their skin before they go rigid like they were frozen. Soon all the Hydra soldiers were dead and we found a playing card but instead of the normal suit it was a kraken.

We were just saved by the Kraken, a legend in the world of dripping ledgers.

After finishing up at the tower I hurried to the cemetery to try to finally make contact with my target only to find no figures at the gravestones,

"looking for someone?" a slightly low voice behind me, one that made you feel like everything's going to be fine and I visibly jumped and turned to the man who had, somehow, silently entered the van and sat in the passenger seat and to my own surprise smiled at him, oh god I'm acting like a school girl, towards a known terrorist too. He smiled back "so why have you been watching me for, almost seven weeks now?, not that I mind of course."

"wh...what do you mean?" great now I'm stuttering as well,

"well if you're gonna be like that, I guess I'll be off then." and he reached the door,

"wait, don't go yet, are you a terrorist? Truthfully?"

"ahh that, that was an accident when I was twelve, I mean really if I was I terrorist don't you reckon i'd at least be doing something else lately?"

"well, I guess so..." I trailed off as he smiled once again, his eyes, I noticed sparkling with, was that joy.

"cool, now go tell your friends that, don't think I didn't notice the others, see ya." he winked, smirked at my blush that I couldn't stop and left the van.

I was once again enraptured by the thought of his gorgeous eyes and how they showed his emotions perfectly before driving home to the tower.

-line break-

Percy P.O.V.

Oh gods I'm falling for THE Black Widow, and by the looks of it, it's mutual but I can't do this, I'm over Annabeth but anyone I get close to always get hurt, not to mention the Avengers. What can I do now. My musing is interrupted by my phone going off, I know I never use to carry one but I had Leo modify it so it doesn't act like a flare for monsters. The caller I.D said Fury so I expected bad news as usually it's Maria Hill who gives me my assignments.

"Perseus, I need you to join the Avengers, no arguments."

"I really regret telling you my full name now, fine I'll do it."

"Get there in 30 minutes."

"Yes sir." sighing I hung up, so I guess it's time for the big reveal.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Coulson stepped off the elevator and walked over to Natasha who was curled up on one of the many sofas in the common room for the Avengers and ordered "Natasha... Report." she looked up and gave the details of the conversation she had just 25 minutes ago.

"Coulson I don't think he's a terrorist and he might even be a potential asset as he managed to sneak up on me." she finished, emphasising the me.

They both looked up as the elevator opened again revealing a smug looking Fury, his one eye twinkling with mischief, that alone giving both Coulson and Natasha pause for thought.

"Get the others." he ordered in a tone both knew to mean that no questions would be answered.

In two minutes all the Avengers were gathered in the common room looking expectantly at Fury,

"Alright, I have good news and bad news, the bad news is a new threat is rising and has allied itself with Hydra-"

immediately the entire room was in an uproar with cussing and exclamations of "who" or "what"

"QUIET! The good news is that in response to this threat there will be a new Avenger... or two."

the uproar that followed was so loud that no-one noticed the elevator opening for the third time and two men stepping off walking past the Avengers and sitting down at the table in the room, and as such no-one noticed one of the men pull out a bar of chocolate and turn to offer it to his companion, who declined, and open the bar to eat. AND no-one noticed when the man pulled out a Thermos and some cups before pouring out a bluish liquid that steamed and offered a cup to his companion who declined again, the man shrugged and proceeded to drink until Clint happened to roll his eyes in exasperation towards the argument around and happened to see the two figures saying "what the hell!"

The man with the drink smirked and muttered "finally" causing all the Avengers to look over and for Coulson, Natasha and, to everyone's surprise, Thor to exclaim.

"terrorist" was the next word out of the first two but all Thor said was "Perseus Son of Jack" in obvious awe.


End file.
